


you are my heaven on earth

by sparklespiff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nausea, Sharing Clothes, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: "So has he had any weird cravings yet?"It seems like every time Victor goes outside on his own, somebody is asking him that question."No," he always says, laughing his most charming laugh. "It's early still."Yuuri isn't having any cravings. Yuuri doesn't want to eat anything at all. Yuuri is losing half a kilogram every week.or:Yuuri is miserably pregnant. Victor loves him.





	you are my heaven on earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent, guys. Like. It's just Yuuri having a trash pregnancy and Victor adoring him. That's it, that's the story.
> 
> Warning: Yuuri throws up a bunch in this.
> 
> Thanks to everybody in the discord for making this whole experience super fun!
> 
> Title taken from Beyonce's "Ave Maria".

"So has he had any weird cravings yet?"

It seems like every time Victor goes outside on his own, somebody is asking him that question.

"No," he always says, laughing his most charming laugh. "It's early still."

Yuuri isn't having any cravings. Yuuri doesn't want to eat anything at all. Yuuri is losing half a kilogram every week.

The obstetrician says Yuuri can lose up to ten percent of his body weight before they need to worry, but Victor worries anyway. _The real thing to watch out for,_ the doctor says, _is dehydration_ , so now Victor worries about that too.

"No," Yuuri says when Victor brings him a glass of water.

"No," he says to the decaffeinated genmaicha Victor steeps for him.

"Get that away from me," he says, the one time Victor tries to give him _kompot._

It turns out that Yuuri can manage orange juice just fine, but the first time he throws up after drinking it, he says, "No more orange juice. That really hurt my throat."

Yuuri can tolerate chocolate milk, too, but it apparently tastes horrifying coming back up, and so it also gets added to the ever-growing Never Again list.

"Is there _anything_ you think you might want to drink, sunbeam?"

Pocari Sweat, Yuuri decides, and Victor goes halfway across the city to get him a few bottles. When Yuuri drinks them happily, he goes online and orders a whole case.

"Ugh," Yuuri says. He's lying on the floor, clutching a half-full bottle of Pocari Sweat to his chest like a stuffed animal. "I feel hideous."

"You're _beautiful,"_ Victor says immediately.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, like he thinks Victor is being ridiculous, like this is one of the things he keeps on a list in his head, something like: _Victor Nikiforov's Eccentricities: 1) Insists on saying I'm the most beautiful man he's ever seen._ "Are you going to try to tell me I'm glowing?"

"No, darling. You're almost as pale as I am, I'm afraid." Victor sits down by Yuuri's head and smooths back his hair. "You're still lovely, though. In a romantic, dying-of-consumption sort of way."

Yuuri laughs. Victor has never loved anything more in his entire life.

*

"This is the worst diet I've ever tried, Vitya," Yuuri says. He's just weighed himself again, and lost another half kilogram. "I do not recommend it."

Victor and Yuuri's unborn child is apparently a vegetarian. Yuuri had thought he might want some curry, and Victor had called Mama Katsuki for her recipe, but the second Victor started browning the beef Yuuri told him to stop, and forbid him from bringing beef into the apartment entirely.

Yuuri managed to eat a few bites of katsudon before pushing the bowl away with the most tragic look on his face Victor had ever seen, and they live with Makkachin, who thinks being denied human food is akin to being murdered. 

Yuuri can handle miso soup, which he says means their baby is a pescatarian.

"I don't know," Victor says, leaning on their kitchen counter and watching Yuuri eat something that could almost reasonably be called an actual meal. "Does the dashi in there really count?"

Yuuri narrows his eyes, which means he secretly agrees with Victor that a tiny sprinkling of dashi granules in an entire soup only very technically qualifies it as fish-containing but isn't going to admit it. "Yes," he says, and then adds more tofu to his bowl.

*

At bedtime, Yuuri curls up at the edge of their mattress, with the wastebasket pushed right up against their bed, as close to Yuuri's head as it can get without actually being off the floor.

"Why do they call it _morning_ sickness?" Yuuri moans. "It's so misleading. And why do I still feel like throwing up? There's nothing left in my stomach."

Victor moves closer very carefully, trying his hardest not to jostle Yuuri. He rubs gentle circles into the small of Yuuri's back.

Yuuri sighs. "Thank you," he says. "That's helping."

Victor had been looking forward to a pregnancy-influenced surge in Yuuri's libido. It hasn't happened yet. Instead, Yuuri has gotten so touch-averse it's almost like those first weeks in Hasetsu, except for moments like this, when he leans into Victor's hands. Except for the way he looks at Victor with unmistakable affection. Except for the way he's having Victor's baby.

Victor keeps it up long after his wrist starts hurting, until Yuuri's breathing evens out and he falls asleep. Victor moves his hand to the small swell of Yuuri's belly and closes his eyes. They're a family now, and everyone is here, safe and warm in Victor's arms.

*

Yuuri's hair is long enough to put into a ponytail, which he does every morning and night before brushing his teeth, since brushing his teeth invariably means throwing up. Victor misses their shared nighttime routine, because Yuuri doesn't let Victor into the bathroom with him after the first toothbrush/vomit incident. Victor offers one more time to be there to hold Yuuri's hair back for him, but Yuuri shakes his head.

"It's just gross, Vitya," Yuuri says, using one of Victor's old sparkly hairties to pull his hair back. Yuuri was so happy when Victor unearthed the box of long-hair accessories and he laid claim to all of it, even the neon scrunchies. "You're not missing anything, anyway. It's just brushing my teeth, throwing up, brushing my teeth again, and maybe throwing up and brushing my teeth one more time after that."

"Ah, my Yuuri!" Victor props his chin in his hands and sighs. "So brave! So stoic in the face of suffering!" 

Yuuri rolls his eyes and walks away. Victor forces himself to stay put instead of whining at the bathroom door, and is rewarded for his amazing self-control with a mint-flavored kiss when Yuuri comes back.

The hairties aren't the only old things of Victor's Yuuri has taken to wearing. Yuuri has stolen (Victor has joyfully handed over) all of Victor's old workout shirts, and tonight he's in a t-shirt Victor won at a trivia night he and his rinkmates happened to stumble into in the middle of a bar crawl. It's about three sizes too big for Victor, and falls to mid-thigh on Yuuri. It says водка on the front, and is therefore Yuuri's favorite thing to wear while pregnant, because "I look like garbage and I feel like I'm dying, Victor, and deserve to take joy in the small things. The small, hilarious things."

He looks amused now, and soft and warm, and Victor could die happy looking at him.

"No, you can't," Yuuri says.

Victor blinks. "Did I say that out loud?"

"No," Yuuri says, "but I'm the world's foremost expert in Victor Nikiforov expressions, and that was your die-happy look."

Victor laughs. "So you are, my Yuuri."

"Anyway, you're wrong," Yuuri says. "You have to meet the baby first."

Victor smiles. "So I do."

*

Victor comes home from a walk with a dozen tiny dresses their baby probably won't need but that were so soft and pretty he couldn't help buying them, and finds Yuuri sitting on their bed, crying. Yuuri's phone is in his lap, and the Sailor Moon theme song is playing on it.

Victor drops the bags on the floor and climbs onto the bed and takes Yuuri's hands in his own. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Yuuri says. He lifts his head, and Victor sees that he's smiling. "Victor, we're having a baby. We made her together and I already love her so much."

Victor moves so that Yuuri can lean on him, and feels the weight of Yuuri's head on his shoulder. "Me too," Victor says. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Now with wonderful fanart by haw3some on twitter! Check it out:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/haw3some/status/955964120842555392


End file.
